Adversity
by xlMeowMixlx
Summary: Richard Levine brings back eggs from the Lost World, only to have them hatch. Now their town meets a disaster that they never imagined they would witness, and it's up to the brains and bravery of a group of people to put dinosaurs to extinction. For good.
1. Section One

Disclaimer: All of anything that's related to Jurassic Park is © Michael Crichton, and all other characters, plus plot are © Myself

Author's Note: First off, this story is based off the books rather than the movies, because the books just so happened to kick the movies' ASSES. I didn't even see the second movie. So if you're reading this and have never picked up either of the books, then you might be a lil' confuzzled. So go read the books, dammit, and stop reading the fanfic. Michael Crichton is a writing GOD.

Second, this takes place shortly after the second book :D Because I never felt that book cleared up well enough at the end. We never found out what happened D: It disappointed me greatly. So now, enjoy, Adversity

Adversity

Malcolm was unsure what had caused him and Sarah to come together as a couple once again. He had blamed it on morphine in his blood from the incident that had occurred only hours before they left the island, but he never stated that he regretted it. They had gotten into the boat and began back towards the mainland, the tune of a spasmodic melody hummed from the bottom of Ian Malcolm's throat, his eyelids lowered contently, when he suddenly leaned his head on Sarah Harding's shoulder and murmured, "You know, we really should consider getting back together some day, darling." Sarah turned a bright shade of red, and Kelly broke out in a mad fit of girlish giggles, which she attempted to hide behind her fingers. Thorne and Levine looked towards each other, smiled, then looked away and out onto the water around them, Levine adjusting the small box he had had on his lap, and Arby cracked a small smile which was about all the poor, sore child could muster, and looked over to Kelly through a swollen eye, who returned the look, the girl still trying to force down her giggles. Sarah swallowed, and spoke in a small, scared voice, most unlike the usually brave, commanding tone, "Ian, stop," but she later on they had talked about it. And then he had taken her out to dinner. And now they were here.

They had all parted their separate ways, and Malcolm had not heard from any of them since the incident except Sarah (Malcolm had left the institute while Levine had stayed), until now. He and Sarah had been over at his house, just about to leave for dinner when the phone rang. Malcolm suppressed an agitated sigh, and slipped into his kitchen to cease the ringing. Sarah waited by the door, leaning her figure on the hard, wooden frame, her eyes following Malcolm.

"Hello," Malcolm said, his voice drawn out; obviously annoyed.

"Ian?" Malcolm nearly dropped the phone at the voice he heard, and Sarah obviously saw his unease, for she called in not even a second later, "You okay, Ian?"

Malcolm wiped a strand of sweat from his forehead with his sleeve, perspiration suddenly popping out in small beads on his face. He bent his index finger and thumb into an o, and held up his hand for Sarah to see. She nodded, although she didn't believe him, and looked away. Malcolm returned his attention the phone.

"Richard," He stated, licking his lips nervously.

"Yes, it's me, Ian," Levine said, sounding nervous. As if his words had to be chosen very carefully, "Listen, we have a problem."

"The way you're talking that seems obvious. So," Malcolm stated, "what might this problem be?"

Sarah had heard Richard and perked up, watching Malcolm intently ever since the word bubbled from his mouth, and when she heard problem… What had Levine done now? She had disliked the man since she had first met him, and wasn't disappointed that they hadn't kept in touch. She also knew the man still bugged Malcolm, and knew Malcolm's relief was as great as hers when they had all gone separate ways. And so now she couldn't help but become annoyed at the fact that he had suddenly called, and with a problem.

"You know the box I had on the boat?" Levine asked, and Malcolm heard a smacking noise as Levine licked his lips.

"Uhh…" Malcolm racked his brain back for the mental image of that box. He had been high off of morphine then and had asked Sarah out… box, box… ah yes, "yes. The box. What about it?"

"Well, uh…" Malcolm heard the smacking noise again, and then a small pause and gentle breathing, "I found some eggs you see--"

"Eggs," Malcolm cut in, brow furrowing slightly, "Richard, you didn't…"

By this time Sarah was starting to draw her own conclusions from how Malcolm was answering, and had a pretty good theory on what had happened. She moved from her spot at the door, and came over to the kitchen, now standing next to Malcolm, a mixture of a furious, confused, and worried expression on her face, "Ian, he didn't, did he--"

Malcolm cut her off with a raise of his hand, motioning for her to hold on a second.

"I found them in the Jeep the Maiasauras's destroyed… apparently their egg wasn't the only one stolen. I figured if I brought them back to analyze some of the dinosaurs before birth, I could figure out – who was that voice, is somebody else there?"

"Sarah's here with me."

"Ah, well… tell her to come too, then."

"Come where, Richard?"

"Ian… well… I had originally planned to destroy the eggs before they hatched, and I would work with embryo extract, but… uh," the smacking noise again, "well…"

"The dinosaurs hatched?"

"Well… they're. ...hatching."

"GodDAMMIT, Levine! Goddammit! You fool, you never thought of the consequences, never thought about what you were doing! Impulsive little…"

"So will you come?"

"Leaving now," and with a large sigh, Malcolm slammed the telephone back onto the hook, weary eyes flowing over and resting on Sarah. Sarah was tapping one foot, her arms crossed, and expression steaming with fury.

"Levine hatched dinosaurs?" she asked, eyes burning with a hate he had never seen in Sarah Harding's eyes.

"Levine's taken Chaos to a new level."

Malcolm grabbed his coat, and they left.

.-.-.-.

They arrived at Levine's house in a remarkable amount of time, and they had come so quickly that Malcolm could not recall much from the trip over except for the fact that an empty warehouse was put up for sale, and that he had explained all that he knew to Sarah. She had asked him multiple questions which he had no answers to, and with a mixture of his own nerves and furry towards Levine, he exploded on her slightly.

"_Sarah!_ – Sarah, I don't _know_!" he said in an exasperated gasp, tone rising and falling, grip tightening on the steering wheel, "Can we put a rest to it until we get there, please?" he finished, sighing and loosening his grip. Sarah pursed her lips slightly in a pouty way, and with an inaudible grumble, she stuck out an elbow, which connected with the frame of the door, then rested her head upon her palm.

Levine had answered his door very cautiously, as if he was avoiding an individual, and had peeked out, sighing immediately and saying, "Thank God you're here, they're almost out of their eggs, I don't know what to do…"

"I hate you," Malcolm said, stepping in, Sarah moving after him.

"Thanks for your help," Levine responded, acting as if the previous comment had never been spoken, and was now wringing his hands together, moving quickly towards his kitchen. Malcolm noticed that his apartment was a lot less tidy then he remembered it. "I also invited a paleontologist who had been studying nests and a paleobotanist," Levin continued, swallowing, "because I'm sure they could help me with the infants, oh and Thorne should be here any moment --"

"Richard," Malcolm interrupted, "we don't need more people discovering dinosaurs have been recreated."

"I swore them into secrecy, and I'm told them I'd pay them, and there are all sorts of securities so that it won't leak, I asked my lawyer about securities like this, never mentioned the dinosaurs, but brought up securities like this, and--"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I spoke…" Malcolm murmured grumpily. Sarah shook her head and laughed gently, placing her hand on Malcolm's arm. He glanced at her, and used his free arm to rub his temple. He could yell at Levine, but they were in a big enough mess as it was. He'd yell at him when this was all over.

Levine led them into the kitchen, and Malcolm saw the backs of two people bending over a table. Something about them was strangely familiar, but he couldn't quite place anything on it, until --

"Malcolm, this is Dr.--" The paleontologist and paleobotanist turned around, and Malcolm finished Levine's greeting for him, "Grant."

Levine blinked, confused, then shrugged it off, murmuring, "Suppose you _have_ heard of him, then… and this is Dr.--"

Malcolm cut him off once more, "Sattler…"

Levine stared, confused.


	2. Section Two

Disclaimer: All of anything that's related to Jurassic Park is © Michael Crichton, and all other characters, plus plot are © Myself

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read my fic and left comments The comments meant a lot to me because the ones you left pointed out exactly what you liked about the story, and I adore comments like that because it means people took the time to really read your story. When people leave comments like that, it makes me feel warm inside and makes my heart swell

Sunny: XDThanks for being my first commenter! And the stuff on your profile made me laugh XDJurassic Park is an awesome movie and I tell people to rent it every other second XD And Jesus rocks, yo u.u

Tinks-Belle: Thank you so much! I'm glad someone agrees with the fact that TWL didn't end well. And after reading your profile, you totally rock my socks off. Dude. I love Peter Pan, Finding Nemo, Pocahontas, Ninja Turtles, all that good stuff. I'm defiantly reading some of your fics once I return to Virginia and have the time.

Sassy:Dude, I loved your comment. Thank you SO much. So so VERY much. It made my day. And then when I found out that you were 23, and a 23 year old thought my story was well written... dear God I was so proud XD; Please upload your Jurassic Park fic soon! I'd really like to read some of your work! And since I've never seen Kill Bill, nor wrestling, I'm afraid I would have issues reading those XD But once again, thank yoooou.

On a second note, I'm sorry my chapters are so short DX But I'm more of one to write a bunch of chapters with like, around 1000 words each. But, hey, I've seen shorter. King wrote a one word chapter once. XD But I won't write one that short... I hope. XD Anyway, enjoy!

Adversity: Section Two

In a laboratory a few miles away, a young scientist named Tyler Morrison was leaning over the works of the five people currently residing in Levine's kitchen. It was coincidence more then anything, plus the fact that he liked the views of these five: Richard Levine, Sarah Harding, Ian Malcolm, Alan Grant, and Ellie Sattler. In one hand, Morrison had a cup of steaming coffee, and in the other, a cigarette was resting between his middle and index fingers. The combined taste wasn't wonderful, but it kept him awake. He took a sip from the coffee, and then a puff from the cigarette, then had to pause to cough. Morrison was a tall man, in his early twenties. He wore a white lab coat, his long limbs sprouting past the sleeves, and legs sticking far out from beneath, his khaki pants and sneakers plenty visible. It was about time he got a new coat. Oh well, when the budget would allow it. A tan neck rose from his white collar, leading up to ahandsome face, with small stubble poking up around his mouth. His eyes were a dull shade of blue, and his long, shaggy hair was brown, the strands rumpled and untidy. The man felt like he needed a long, cold shower. He'd been here for too long.

Morrison placed the cup of coffee down for a moment, using this moment to take a long drag from the cigarette, and turning a page on Malcolm's opinions on extinction. Morrison was like Levine, and had a very high interest on the subject of extinction. In order to figure out how extinction occurred, he wanted to figure out the behavioral habits of the dinosaurs, which is where he turned to Grant, Sattler, and Harding. Harding had some very interesting views of carnivores, and had recently published her own opinion on carnivore dinosaur's behavioral habits.

'_Chaos is undoubtedly a factor in the extinction of dinosaurs. They each disappeared off the earth at different moments in time, five periods to be exact, so it couldn't have been one large event that just finished them off. Through the theory of evolution, as each period went along, the dinosaurs must have continued to alter, which led to-'_

Morrison took another long drag from the cigarette, before placing the mug of coffee down again to rub at sleepy eyes. He'd just shut his eyes for a few seconds, that was all… they were sore, and if he rested them, he could pay more attention. The words in front of his eyes had already started to split and blur so if he just rested them for a second…

He closed his eyes, and almost instantly fell into a deep sleep, the cigarette slipping from his fingers and falling to the table, atop the research papers of the five.

Five minutes later, the papers had started to smoke, and ten minutes later, they started to burn.

Morrison continued to sleep.


	3. Section Three

Author's note: Wicked short ass chapter ; I know. Next one's loooong though, so wait for that one XD

To answer the Morrison questions, yes, there will be much of him later XD Whole huge chapter on some of his background. I would adress each of you individually, but, I don't have time right now D: I'm sorry. Anyway, enjoy 

Adversity: Section 3

Sarah felt lied to. She felt distrusted and lied to. Even after they had been to the Lost World and seen the dinosaurs for her self, Malcolm _still_ had not told her anything about the exact incidents that occurred at Jurassic Park six years before. Sarah was angry.

They had spent the last ten minutes explaining the ordeal at Jurassic Park, the only interruption being Levine answering the door for Thorne. They had gone through twelve cups of coffee, and the mugs were stacked in Levine's sink. The dinosaurs were still struggling to hatch in the background.

Levine was sitting in a kitchen chair, expression unreadable. But his eyes seemed either scared, or surprised. Sarah couldn't quite put a finger on it.

No one spoke for several minutes after the explanation dwindled to nothing, and the only sound that could be heard was Levine swallowing uneasily. After the third or fourth swallow, Grant broke the silence.

"Thought you were dead…" he murmured, glancing in Malcolm's direction, the paleontologist giving the mathematician one of his crooked smiles. Malcolm returned a crooked smile; one Sarah had never seen him wear before.

"Thought I was too… amazing what modern medicine can do…"

Sarah didn't like this. Around these people Malcolm had a completely different personality. They weren't even close background friends! They had only spent a few days together! She supposed it had to do something with the fact that they had been in a life threatening situation together that brought them closer together. She didn't like the sudden change in personality, but she let it slide and didn't bug him about it, or speak her mind like she usually would.

Thorne was leaning over the hatching eggs, and Levine, whose nerves were obvious, was watching them as well, trying to find something to occupy his time with.

"So what have you been up to for the past six years?" Ellie questioned, her bright, beautiful eyes shining. Sarah felt a wave of jealousy.

Malcolm let out a small groan, once again rubbing his temples. "Ask the twit to your left," he stated, eyes flowing over to Levine. Levine pretended not to notice.

"Does it have something to do with the dinosaurs?" Ellie asked, looking towards the eggs briefly.

"Well," Malcolm stated, blinking, "we found out a large secret about Jurassic Park…"

Grant suddenly looked interested. "What was it?"

"They didn't breed the dinosaurs on the island. The tour they took us on? Was all just a lie."

"What do you mean?"

"Well--"

Thorne suddenly cut Malcolm off. "Shut up you two, the dinosaurs are coming out.."

Everyone crowded around the table.


End file.
